


A Kiss

by Seblainer



Series: Bathena Drabble Trilogy [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sometimes, the small things are the best part of our day.





	A Kiss

Fandom: 9-1-1  
Title: A Kiss  
Characters: Bobby Nash, Athena Grant  
Pairing: Bobby/Athena  
Rating/Warnings: G. Het.  
Summary: Sometimes, the small things are the best part of our day.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own 9-1-1, the characters, or anything you recognize and I don’t claim to. Ryan Murphy and Fox own them.  
Words: 100 words without title and ending.

*A Kiss* Drabble

Her day ends as soon as she gets home. Truth be told, most times she doesn’t talk about what happened that day.

Given that she’s a cop, most days don’t go well. Sure, she does her best to help take care of the city, but sometimes... She needs a break.

She closes the door behind her, and a smile comes to her lips when she sees him. The man who made her believe in love.

They meet in the center of the room, and he leans down for a kiss. Their lips meet and for her, it’s the best part of the day.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
